


Complete Eclipse of the Heart

by ashhawkshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Dean, College AU, M/M, Professor Castiel, Student Dean, Teacher-Student Relationship, professor cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashhawkshadow/pseuds/ashhawkshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester has moved to a new city, by himself to further his passion for writing. He is lonely, and struggles with severe anxiety. He just happens to develop feelings for one of his professors. Castiel Novak is often seen as cold, harsh, unforgiving. He's always followed the rules and never questioned his orders. Until he met Dean. Neither one anticipated the events that followed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complete Eclipse of the Heart

Dean was curious on who this guy was, this guy he had never seen before. He wanted to know who he was, oh he really wanted to know.

This guy… he had the bluest eyes he had ever seen. Legitimately. Dean wasn’t one to wax poetics, but these eyes… were SO BLUE.

This guy was wearing a blazer that accentuated his features, his vest was pulled tight over his taunt frame. He had that mid-day scruff going on that Dean WILDLY wanted to run his hands through.

And that hair, oh, don’t even get me started on the hair. It was mussed in all the right places, looking as delectable as the man himself. Dean could only imagine the guy running his hands exasperatedly through many times in frustration.

Dean was so in shock that he hadn't realized the man was openly staring at him- and looked guarded.

Shit! Shit shit shit shit…

“Excuse…. Me?” Dean’s palms were sweating, and his heart was racing. The guy was giving him a look, a very demanding look.

"Is there something I can help you out with?" The man adjusted his shoulder bag, his other hand casually stuffed in the pocket of his extremely-very-tight-should-be-illegal pants and stared at Dean. Hard. Stared him down. His tone was rough, impatient.

Dean merely squeaked in response, not able to form words. This guy was way too attractive he was having a hard time forming words- and thoughts.

The guy narrowed his eyes. "You were staring. At me."

There was silence for a few seconds, the attractive man holding Dean's nervous gaze with a confident, intimidating one. Finally Dean broke the silence.

"Uuuuuhhh, yourejustreallyattractiveimsorryforstaringbutuhyouhavereallyniceeyesandicantbelieveimsayingallthisbutireallygottogettoclasssookbye" Dean choked all this out in one rushed breath and practically bolted in the opposite direction.

Dean didn’t even know where he was going, he was new to this campus and was completely and utterly lost.

Dean had an English class at 1:30, and it was currently 1:07. He had just moved to the area because this community college was rated for it's creative writing program- which is what Dean wanted to do.

So Dean was just running, he didn’t know where or to, but he was so mortified! The first attractive guy he saw and he completely made an ass of himself. He had to go and stare rudely at this guy, and then when the guy got uncomfortable he had to go blurt out that he thought the guy had nice eyes!

It was upsetting that Dean had made such an idiot of himself, he would never life this down. It was said first impressions last forever, and this impression certainly would.

Needless to say Dean was not pleased with the way his first day on campus was going. It was getting late and he had finally started looking at the numbers on the buildings- he was in the 8000's. His English class was supposed to be in the 3000's.

He looked around frantically trying to get his breathing back under control, ever since he could remember he suffered from crippling anxiety. His panic attacks could come at any time, and they did. Believe me, they did.

He sometimes could only suffer them out, and he could feel one coming right now. The pressure in the back of his throat, the black spots appearing in his vision. The trembling in his hands.

He was starting to lose control of his breathing, and he blinked a few times and found the closest tree and slumped against it. He pressed his hands over his ears, sliding his back down the trunk of the tree and sinking onto the ground.

1… breathe in 2… breathe out 3… breathe in 4…. Breathe out 5… 6…. 7…. 8….

Dean was struggling, he hadn’t had an attack this bad in months. New city, new school, new life. He was away from his brother, and no, Dean didn’t want to talk about that. He was alone and had been for a while.

He could feel the moist grass slowly seeping into his jacket, and he wondered when he had fallen onto his back. Squeezing his eyes shut he kept counting. 23…. 24…. 25…. 26….

"Hey Buddy!" Suddenly there was a person kicking his shoe. He opened one eye and saw a redhead standing above him.

Dean opened his mouth to reply but no words came out, just a mangled sound of despair and a look of sheer panic. The girl, realizing something wasn’t right, lowered herself down onto the grass next to Dean. "You ok?"

Dean couldn’t respond, just shook his head, and continued to count his breathes. 31… 32…

He hoped this girl would leave him alone.

But the girl started talking again- "Are you counting your breathes? Ohmygod you’re having a panic attack, shit oh my I am SO sorry, you must think I'm such an ass, here-" and she had shoved a granola bar and a water bottle into his hands.

Dean looked at this girl in bewilderment- who was she? Rather than question it, and look a gift horse in the mouth he took the water, opened it, and took a giant swing.

It helped. A lot. Due to the mysterious red-heads chattering (which he had tuned out) and the water, the black spots were starting to fade. Everything had stopped spinning, his breathing was slowly returning to a normal rate.

Dean was now worried, because the panic attack had subsided but he was going to be late- extremely late to class.

This mysterious red head was still sitting next to him, and after making eye contact with her she smiled.

"Sorry I didn’t introduce myself, I'm Charlie! I get panic attacks all the time, so I saw you lying on the ground and I thought you were asleep, and thought I would come and be nice and helpful and wake you up.  I'm sorry you were having a panic attack, I get those all the time and they are the opposite of fun. -"

Dean's head was spinning, this girl talked so fast, he could barely follow anything she was saying.

“Do you know where building 3270 is?” Dean interrupted harshly.

The girl Charlie stopped talking and nodded. “Yeah, it’s that way.” She started to point and Dean shook his head.

“No, can you show me please? I’ve never been to this campus before.” It was 1:37. Dean was already late.

“Yeah, I can show you!” Charlie jumped to her feet, and waited patiently as Dean stood up and collected his things. Charlie walked him all the way to the door and stopped.

“Well, here we are. Good luck!”

She turned and walked away, and Dean reluctantly opened the door. He had barely stepped inside when the door slammed shut behind him. “Shit,” he swore fiercely under his breath.

He looked up, and the entire class was staring at him, including the professor. The professor had stopped, mid-sentence and looked very irritated.

“For future reference, in case you were incapable of reading, class starts at 1:30 sharp. Now please sit.”

But Dean was frozen, Dean couldn’t sit. Because the professor, who’s name happened to be written on the board- Castiel Novak, was the very attractive man Dean had made a fool of himself only that very day.


End file.
